(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction and manufacture of radiators used in hot water central heating systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
UK Pat. No. 1,406,108 describes a radiator construction in which each end of a number of heat-exchanger sections is recessed to accommodate a flow and a return header respectively, the headers being held in place by pairs of opposed wedges which are driven into grooves formed in opposite walls of each recess in the direction of the headers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective and strong radiator construction in which no separate parts are required to hold the headers in position and the headers themselves form a capping of pleasing appearance covering the ends of heat-exchanger sections.